


Post-Nightclub Desires

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, Bottom Misha Collins, Dancing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Nightclub, Rimming, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: Inspired by Misha and Jared's little outing at a nightclub





	

Jared wasn’t really sure what he was getting himself into when he told Misha he could pick where they went out tonight, but he definitely didn’t expect Misha to pick a nightclub, especially not one like this. The place was huge, completely upscale, and it cost them $100 each to get in. Misha had a smirk on his face when they opened the doors and Jared’s eyes widened at the sight of not only a number of people but the crazy lights and the DJ playing music that made him want to do more than just dance and drink the night away. 

He looked down when Misha grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bar, “Four shots.” he called out, and in the next second he was pushing two of them into Jared’s hands, “Down ‘em.”

Jared did as he was told and savored the burn in his throat, but it didn’t last long because Misha was tugging him back into the crowd. There were so many people and his anxiety was getting the better of him until Misha squeezed his hand and started jumping and dancing to the music. It was some techno music he couldn’t really make out but he grabbed a drink from one of the waitresses walking around and downed whatever the hell was in that glass. 

The bass was loud and Jared could feel it in his veins, the rush of alcohol was hitting him already and he found himself laughing and having a great time with Misha by his side. He was sweating like crazy but he didn’t really have time to care because the next thing he knew they were being pushed around a bit and then Misha was in front of him and he hadn’t even realized he was hard until Misha’s ass brushed against his crotch.

It was out of pure instinct that he grabbed Misha by the hips and pulled him closer, groaning at the pressure against his dick. Misha’s hands came to rest over his, and for a moment, Jared was afraid he was going to pull him away, but then Misha pulled him closer and pressed his ass further back. Jared leaned down and buried his face in the back of Misha’s neck, nosing along his hairline as he thrust against him. 

The music was still blasting and every so often someone would bump against him, jostling his perfect rhythm of grinding his cock against Misha’s ass. Misha’s hand made its way up into his hair and the next thing Jared knew, he was licking into Misha’s mouth, and growling like an animal. 

Misha pulled away and turned around, “Come on!” he shouted, and Jared could still barely hear him as he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit.

They stumbled outside into some dark alley and Jared couldn’t help the moan he let out when Misha pushed him against the wall and claimed his mouth again. He was so hard it was starting to hurt, and when Misha pushed his thigh between his legs, Jared nearly came in his pants. 

“God,” he panted as Misha started to kiss and suck at his neck, “Mish-Misha, m’gonna fucking come, fuck, please-”

Misha pulled away and shook his head, “No,” he growled, reaching down and gripping Jared’s dick, almost hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough that it held off his orgasm, “Not till this is in me.”

Jared let out a groan and nodded, following Misha blindly until they got into a cab. His heart was pounding and he was too hot in all those clothes. They made out until Misha was practically humping Jared’s leg and then they were stumbling into the hotel. He didn’t have time to care that they both looked like complete messes, especially when Misha started rubbing him through his jeans in the elevator. 

Jared pushed Misha up against the door once they were safely in Misha’s hotel room and he was two seconds away from blowing his load when Misha turned them around and sunk to his knees. His chest was heaving as if he’d just ran a marathon while he looked down at Misha who was taking his dick out and swallowing it down in one go. Jared’s hand clamped down onto Misha’s head and he couldn’t help the way he thrust into the tight heat of his mouth. He knew in the back of his head that Misha didn’t have a gag reflex, but the horny Jared that currently had his dick in the hottest mouth he’d ever had didn’t care about that. 

He leaned back against the door and let out a ragged groan as Misha sucked with just the right amount of pressure, “Fuck, Mish-” 

Misha moaned around his cock as Jared came, swallowing down all he gave him like it was a fucking treat. Pulling him off his cock, Jared stared down at Misha who was rubbing himself through his jeans. His fingers trailed down the side of Misha’s stubbly cheek and he groaned when he sucked Jared’s thumb into his mouth. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” he mumbled, head swimming from the alcohol and the orgasm, “Get on the bed.”

Misha got up easily, stripping off his clothes on the way, and Jared couldn’t resist tackling him to the bed as soon as he saw Misha’s bare ass. His hands groped each cheek, massaging them and catching a glimpse of his pink hole each time. Misha was rocking against the bed, trying to get some sort of friction on his dick which Jared knew had to be aching by now. 

He leaned forward and buried his face between the two globes of Misha’s ass and licked at his hole, smirking when Misha cried out and pushed back against his tongue. Misha was always a slut for getting his ass eaten, and Jared loved doing it; They made a perfect pair. 

Jared had two fingers in Misha’s ass in only a few minutes thanks to some lube Misha had snuck onto the bed, sometime between sucking Jared’s brain out through his dick and mesmerizing Jared with his thick thighs and perfect ass. 

“God, Jared, if you don’t get your fucking dick inside of me in two seconds I’m going to-” Jared scrambled to comply, coating his still hard dick with probably too much lube, but he thought it’d be better safe than sorry. He urged Misha over onto his back and pushed his legs up, trying not to space out too much on his muscular thighs, and lined himself up. 

“Are you s-”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Misha nearly shouted, and that’s when Jared saw that he was sweating almost as much as Jared was, and his cock was nearly purple, “Fuck me, come on Jare- Oh, fuck!”

Jared’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he pushed forward, sheathing himself inside of Misha. He didn’t wait for Misha to adjust, and by the way Misha was looking at him, he knew he’d made the right choice. He placed his hands on either side of Misha’s head and Misha dutifully held his legs open, giving Jared more room to thrust into him. The headboard was slamming against the wall, and eventually, Misha had to bring his hands up to push against it to keep his head from hitting it. 

He knew they were being way too loud, obnoxiously so, but watching Misha fall apart on his dick like this was worth the noise complaints they’d get later, “Mish-so fucking good, oh, shit!” he grunted, leaning down to taste that mouth again. 

Misha kissed with more teeth than anything, but it was perfect to Jared, “Come on,” he panted, arching his back and rolling his hips until his mouth parted when he found the perfect angle, “F-fuck me. Hard, come on.”

Jared buried his face in Misha’s sweaty neck and the room became filled with the sound of his hips slapping against Misha’s while he fucked him and tried to stave off his own orgasm. Misha was gasping for air and practically shouting after a half dozen more thrusts and several bites from Jared. Jared placed one hand against the headboard and the other around Misha’s cock, then fucked him until he was gasping for breath and coming in spurts all over his tan stomach and chest with a few drops hitting his chin. 

Jared leaned forward and lapped at the drops on his chin and kissed them back to Misha who was panting and whining while Jared kept fucking him. He ground his dick against Misha’s ass and thrust a few more times before he was coming, not as hard as before, but he felt his balls clench up and his dick twitch inside of Misha which made him gasp against his lips. 

Misha half-heartedly rubbed up and down Jared’s back as he shook from his orgasm, but eventually, his arms fell to the sides, exhausted. Jared rolled off of Misha and collapsed onto the side of the bed, panting while his legs still twitched and trembled. His heart was still pounding and he hissed when Misha’s mouth was suddenly around his cock again. 

“Jesus, Misha-” he groaned, threading his fingers through that messy hair, “You’re...you’re in-insat-”

“Insatiable?” Misha whispered against his cock with a smirk before sucking the tip into his mouth one more time. He kissed his way back up Jared’s body, then licked a bead of sweat off his neck before kissing him lazily, but thoroughly, “You okay?”

Jared grinned and nodded, blindly reaching down to grip Misha’s ass and pull him more on top of him, “Tired,” he mumbled, eyes already closed shut, “But good.”

He passed out with a lingering kiss to his lips and woke up with a deep snore in his ear, a tan leg draped over his waist, and a smile on his lips.


End file.
